Dryer then the Desert
by vendoban
Summary: Bearing the mark of the desert God, and cursed with the thirst rivaling the sands themselves. How will Naruto cope with the boon he has been given and the curse that comes along with it.


"So..." rasped out a voice. "You think you can use my water and not make the payments ...eh?"

The rasping speaker lounged on a large throw pillow on a slightly raised platform. Taking the long mahogany pipe from his mouth he exhaled a think pungent plume of smoke into the face of his prostrated guest.

"N-no! Its not like that at all! I-I just haven't had a good crop this year a-and I can't make the payments! Please! I-just give me more time Naruto-sama!" The debtor exclaimed sitting up wide eyed.

The lounging figure sat up suddenly, a few of the bandages that covered almost all of his body snapping and hanging limply as he scowled at the man. Replacing the pipe Naruto clenched it angrily in his teeth as he rested his left hand on a small obsidian jackal statue.

"I don't want your excuses," He growled as the man whimpered softly, "I want the money you owe me..." Naruto rasped as he absently stroked the smooth surface of the statue.

"Please! J-just two more months and I swear you'll have your money..." the debtor whimpered as he once again prostrated himself before Naruto.

"Shhh, its alright I understand..." Naruto whispered as his hand slipped from the statue to rest on the mans head. The debtor looked up hopefully before the hope in his eyes dimmed into horror as the left side of his face sunk in and became wrinkled. The process continued until his entire body resembled that of a dried corpse in the desert.

Snorting Naruto removed his hand from the corpses face as he reached a hand up to the bandages covering his head and began peeling it away. Where once dry, chapped skin was, smooth unblemished skin resided. Rising from his seat Naruto stretched as more of the bandages snapped revealing his lightly muscled form. Looking disdainfully at the dried husk Naruto snapped his fingers and two guards entered.

"Take the body and dump it away from here...make sure the jackals get to it as well. They could use a snack." He ordered before snapping again as his assistant entered.

"Is there anything else for today?" he asked as the assistant checked her notebook.

"Ahh, Naruto-sama the Suna delegation shall arrive soon to renegotiate their water stipend."

Nodding Naruto ran a hand over his face and could already feel the smooth skin begin to dry and chap once again.

"Get me more water...and once they arrive send them in."

--------

The Suna delegation arrived promptly twenty minutes after the body was disposed of. A rebandaged Naruto met the delegates in the same manor as the debtor, lounging on his throw pillow with his pipe clenched in his teeth as he took slow steady puffs.

"Ah...Uzumaki-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." A Suna Jounin said, in an overly friendly manor. "I trust you have kept well since our last visit?"

"Feh, as well as can be expected." Naruto replied as his hand trailed idly to a bowl of fruit near him. The assembled Suna-nin watched as Naruto swiftly plucked a dried fig out of the bowl and throw it into his mouth.

"Now then, I understand you wish to increase Suna's water ration yet again?" Asked Naruto as he chewed the dried fruit.

"Ah yes Uzumaki-sama. It seems that we are running through our supply." The delegate chuckled nervously.

"Mmm...I'm sure, but...why should I give you more water...when not three days ago a number of Suna-nin attempted to steal some of my supply?" Naruto asked as he leaned back and rested his forearm on his knee.

"Ahhh, I'm afraid I don't know of any Suna-nin that would be foolish enough to try and steal from you ha ha ha..." Came the reply as he chuckled nervously.

"So I suppose this means nothing to you?" The bandaged teen asked as he produced a storage scroll from his side. Unsealing the contents revealed several drums used for liquid transport.

"I assure you Uzukami-sama that these men were not affiliated with Suna in any-" started the Jounin

"Enough, I don't want your excuses," Naruto interjected as he took a long pull from his pipe before emptying the ash and refilling the pipe. "I've decided to be generous and allow the increased supply of water to Suna..."

"Oh thank you Uzumaki-sama, if there is anything you need from Sun-"

Naruto silenced the man was a raised hand. "You didn't let me finish, for an extra 20 of the Suna's contracted payment."

The delegation was silent as they thought over the deal. While the need for water was great, the price was rather steep. At any rate the Kazekage would not be pleased.

"Ah...we accept your generous offer."

Naruto grinned around the pipe in his mouth as he waved his assistant forward with the new contract.

"I thought you might..."

With the new contract signed, the delegation left shortly afterwards. Rolling up the new contract Naruto tossed it casually to his assistant as he rose to his feet.

"Cancel any further meetings today. I shall retire to my chambers early...send one of the girls in as well."

Not bothering to see if she had heard him Naruto entered into his private chambers and sat contemplating, that was until a distraction of a pair of slender arms encircling his waist and slipping themselves under the bandages took precedence.

-----

Toshiro straighten out his sore back as he took the rag around his shoulders he wiped the sweat from his brow. Sighing softly he leaned on his pick as he surveyed the quarry with a weary glance under the hot Wind country sun.

All around him miners were hacking away at the slabs of stone before scrambling out of the way of the falling rock. The stone slabs that were produced were used to make the buildings that dotted the deserts arid climate.

Just as Toshiro was about to get back to work he noticed that several workers near him had stopped working and were staring off into the desert horizon. Following the gaze of those around him he noticed a tiny speck slowly making its way down a sand dune. The foreman of the site after having retrieved his binoculars identified the speck as a child and shouted for someone to grab a horse and fetch the child. The quarry workers waited anxiously as a rider set out with a canteen to get the child.

The rider returned a scant few minutes later but to everyone it was an eternity, everyone knew it was suicidal to wander the dunes alone, but for a child to have done so and survived that was nothing short of a miracle.

Everyone gathered around as the quarry worker that rode out to fetch the boy placed the now gendered boy down under the shade of a tent and placing a cool cloth on the boys forehead.

The boy to put it simply was an oddity. His clothes were in tatters as to be expected with wandering the sands as well as dehydrated to near deadly levels. Blond hair and blue eyes were not all that common in the desert, almost all had either brown or black hair with brown eyes. Occasionally a green eye was seen but rarely blue, especially this shade as it was easily sapphire colored. Most forbidding however was the small red Ankh burned into the skin in the center of the boys chest...the symbol of Set, the desert god.

-----

Naruto jerked as he was pulled back into the waking world. Panting softly he ran a hand over the damp bandages covering his forehead, growling softly he undid the wraps before reaching over for a fresh roll on his bedside table.

"Is some thing the matter Naruto-sama?" questioned his nubile dark haired bed mate.

"Nothing, leave me be. I do not require you for the time being." Naruto growled as he sat on the edge of his bed and redid the bandages around his head. The dark haired woman nodded as she slipped out of her masters bed before gathering her clothes and departing his chambers.

The bandaged figure cursed softly as he reached over to the sake jug filled with water and poured himself a tall glass. As the glass reached his parched lips the tinkle of laughter flitted through to his ears. Groaning as he gulped down the cool water he turned and saw the source of the laughter.

At the door to his room stood a beauty that made his previous bed mate homely in comparison. Standing half a head taller then himself with chestnut hair donning her head reaching down to just below her shoulder blades. Her loose white cotton shift displayed much of her curvy figure. Her prominent bosom rippled as she laughed. Her wide hips sashayed as she made her way over to where Naruto sat.

"When are you going to give up on these little girls and allow me to join you in your bed?" She sighed softly as she stroked the bandages on the left side of his face.

"Is there something you require Entenka?" Naruto growled out as he swatted her hand away.

"Ah Naruto-kuuuun is that anyway to treat me?" Entenka pouted as Naruto glared. Sighing softly she reached into her cleavage and withdrew letter before waving the still warm letter in front of his nose, teasing him with her scent. Snatching the letter from her hand he opened it and skimmed over its contents.

"You have been cordially invited...blah blah blah...chuunin exams...Konoha...3 weeks time...signed Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi." Reaching to refill his glass of water Entenka slapped his hand away and tipped the sake jug till the glass was full before presenting it with a flourish to Naruto.

"Should we attend Naruto-kun?" Entenka asked as she sat next to him, his right arm nearly swallowed by her cleavage, her slim legs brushing against his as she jingled her foot.

"Well, we can buy some surplus goods for extra trade..." Grunting he pulled his arm from her grasp and made his way to the door. Opening it he waved to a guard to come closer. "Make preparations for the carriage to await us on Wind countries border, I'll pilot the sand sled to rendezvous with the carriage."

Nodding the guard left to go fulfill his orders and Naruto shut the door to find his room and bed empty of Entenka.

-----

Uzumaki, Naruto

Current Age: Thirteen

Age at time of disappearance: Seven

Location found at: 5km oustide of Sandstone Quarry 2-B, Bhujerba

Report by: ANBU Investigations and Intelligence Division, Squad Three

Notes: Found near death by the quarry foreman, Toshiro, roughly 5km outside of Sandstone Quarry 2-B of one the main trade hubs of Wind Country, Bhujerba. Was immediately rush to Bhujera's Central Hospital for a case of severe dehydration and minor cases of malnutrition and starvation, it is also noted in the medical file that on the center Uzumaki's chest a red ankh seemed to be branded on it. Was released to and later adopted by the sandstone merchant, Takanada Agito. It is suspected that he was introduced to the merchant trade by adopted parent. Upon further research we discovered that Uzumaki Naruto using Takanada's resources invested in various small business and netted quick success in the business world. A few years later he united said various business into a solitary company which slowly grew into a popular independent company. Within the next few year said company bought out several popular independent companies and formed a one of the largest zaibatsu in Wind Country.

Theory's for disappearance: True occurance unknown. Conflicting reports at the time indicate either a confrontation between villagers and Uzumaki resulting in Uzumaki fleeing the village, or kidnapping. Neither story was proven due to lack of evidence. One report however states a chuunin showing the seals for 'Shuunshin no Jutsu' to Uzumaki, with Uzumaki replacing Uma seal with Tora and channeling to much chakra. This theory was never investigated fully as Uzumaki had barely begun his second year of Academy and had not yet learned to mold chakra. It could also be said that due the red ankh branded on his chest that somehow managed to run into a cult that worships or worshippers of the 'Desert God, Set' however this information would have to be confirmed by Uzumaki himself.

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he closed the file before setting it aside on his desk as Hatake Kakashi entered his office.

"Hokage-sama you wished to see me?"

Leaning back into his chair the Hokage withdrew his pipe from a drawer filled and lit it before bringing the pipe to his mouth.

"Yes, I requested your presence here to ask how Choy's family is taking his death?"

Sighing softly as his eye slid closed Kakashi visibly slumped as he thought about his students death.

"They are devastated of course as any parent would be at hearing the death of their only child. I just wish he would have dropped out of the preliminaries, he sustained several wounds that required at least a week of hospitalization from Orochimaru. That and his preliminary fight with Zaku did nothing but aggravate his wounds..."

Nodding his head Sarutobi made note to go console the parents at his next spare moment. Leaning forward with his elbows on his desk the Hokage watched Kakashi carefully as he asked his next question.

"What will you do now Kakashi?"

Said Jounin composed himself and began answering just as the door was opened inward. Hokage and Jounin alike turned to eye the newcomer. Covered head to toe except for specks of blond hair peeking out between bandages. Garbed in light brown robes and black pants with standard ninja sandals. One arm hung outside of the robe and rested on a sake jug hanging on the belt. Opposite the jug was a bronze scimitar that despite looking rather worn still looked battle ready. After him came Sarutobi's secretary yelling at the bandaged man.

"Your not allowed-! Ah Hokage-sama I apologize he wouldn't wait for an appointment!" she said bowing low.

Turning a stern gaze to him he asked, "And just who are you young man?"

The addressed person said nothing as he reached inside his robes and withdrew a scroll and tossed it onto the Hokage's desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto here by invitation." Was the clipped reply as he took the sage jug bit onto the cork and jerked it off the ceramic before leaning his head back and drinking several loud gulps worth before re-corking the top.

Sarutobi had expected many things upon meeting Naruto again, an almost mummified teen drinking heavily from a sake jug was not one of them. 

------

This story was initially inspired watching Crocodile from One Piece with a little bit of Egyptian Mythology, but eventually the Egyptian Mythology began to override Crocodile. As for Naruto himself, no he will not be a 'good' guy; he will be rather mean but not evil. Shishio Makato played a big part in the way he looks, also the robes and sake jug (which is filled with water not sake) was taken from Auron off FFX.


End file.
